


Cela faisait si longtemps

by Melie



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Meredith/David 8. SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cela faisait si longtemps

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS sur le film.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas haï ainsi. La plupart du temps, elle évitait tout simplement sa présence, rappel constant de tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais pour son père. C'était bien Weyland, ça, incapable d'aimer sa propre fille, mais traitant comme un fils un être sans âme, un seul parmi des centaines.

Meredith le maintint à terre. Il n'en mourrait pas. N'en garderait aucune trace. Et si elle le frappait, elle aurait plus mal que lui. Aussi elle l'embrassa. Qu'il serve à quelque chose.

David continuait de sourire, comme si elle ne faisait que prouver qu'il lui était supérieur.


End file.
